


Who'd Have Known?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Short, fluffy stuff, i guess, songfic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Are you mine? Are you mine?</i><br/>'Cause I stay here all the time.</p><p> </p><p>lots of spideynova fluff! (sort of a songfic of Who'd Have Known by Lily Allen, I guess)<br/>implied powerfist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'd Have Known?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this was _very_ heavily inspired by Lily Allen. have fun with that

Sam yawned loudly, stretching out on his warm spot on the couch. His joints popped and groaned as his head buzzed sleepily. _How had it just become Peter and I?_ Danny had fallen asleep on the couch, Luke had carried him to bed and not come back, Ava had gone to bed with a cup of tea after taking a long, warm bath… Jeez, just the thought of that made Sam yawn again. It sounded lovely to the dull, incessant ache in his muscles. He let his eyes lazily glance toward the clock..-- 5:17?! In the morning!?? It was no wonder he was exhausted, it had almost been 24 hours since he last had sleep… _Wow. An accidental all nighter. Only I could manage tha-_

“I think ‘m gonna hit the sack soon.”

Peter’s sleepy mumble had snapped him out of his internal monologue and reminded him that he wasn’t alone.

“Yeah, me too.”

Sam stood up straight and arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling everything snap back where it belonged.

“G’night…”

After he nearly tripped and fell up the stairs, he groggily made his way down the hall, struggling to keep his heavy lids up and to not walk into every other door frame. He came to a clumsy stop at Peter’s bedroom door, taking a not-so-discreet peek inside. There were random shirts and shorts strewn about the floor, pajamas that had been quickly shed to make room for daily clothes or a Spiderman suit. Posters of bands and superheroes had been hung around lazily, many of them curling at the corners. The bed was messy, unmade, and looked comfortable as hell. Sam took a deep breath to calm his nerves, only flustering himself more when he was embraced by the familiar smell of Peter- the smell of freshly cleaned sheets, new books, and just a little bit of something he just… just couldn’t quite place. But it smelt welcoming. It smelt like home.

Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts, taking a cautious first step into Peter’s room and closing the door just enough to hide himself from an obvious line of sight. He haphazardly pulled off his shirt and pants, then nervously pulled on a random pair of shirt and shorts that Peter had laying around on a dresser. They were far too large for his short form; he was swimming in fabric. And it felt perfect. After sitting on the bed, he took a deep breath and pulled his legs up onto it. He flopped over onto his back, putting his hands at his sides lazily. He tried in vain to slow his quick breathing, feeling a bit lightheaded and like he was making a terrible mistake… _Are those footsteps? I think those are footsteps. He’s coming. He coming in here. Oh dear, crap, crap…_ He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to slow his heartbeat just by a little. He wondered if his heart was visible through all this cloth.

The hinges squeaked as the door opened.

“... Sam?”

_Not even a twitch, Alexander._

There was loud shuffling as Peter pulled on his pajamas, hesitantly moving toward the bed and climbing on. He pulled the covers over the both of them.

And they laid there. Awkwardly. Together.

That is, until Peter put his arm around Sam’s shoulders. Because then suddenly the whole room was cold and neither of them could get enough of the other one’s heat. Peter wrapped his arms around Sam, and Sam buried himself Peter’s chest, and it was warm and comfortable and it felt wonderful. Sam felt like his heart was going to shoot out of his chest… _Oh, c’mon, as if this’d be the worst way to die._

“It’s awful cold tonight, hunh?” Peter’s voice was hardly a whisper, and Sam could barely hear it over the blood pounding in his ears.

“Y-yeah… I mean, it’s warm right here, though.” _Shit, that was **really** awkward._ Peter laughed quietly, burying his face in Sam’s soft, black hair.

“Do you want to watch a movie tomorrow?” Sam’s hands twitched as Peter spoke, unsure of where to go or how to respond to all this contact.

“Uh, sure… I guess that’d be fun.” Sam smiled. _That wasn’t so bad._ Then Peter pulled away.

“Just you and I?” Sam’s brows furrowed cutely to create a dumbfounded expression as he looked up at Peter.

“Why just us?” he questioned, looking at Peter’s eyes, which were staring… at… his lips.

And… _hold on… Is this happening? For real? Just us…_  Peter put his hand on Sam’s cheek, and Sam leaned into it, face flushing. It was happening. They both leaned in, and…

Sam had expected some sort of crazy, backhanded intervention. Another excuse for this not to happen. But there was none. And their lips met, and it was sweet and short. And the only other time Sam had felt this light was in space.

Sadly, it was over as quickly as it had started. Peter pulled away, opening his eyes slowly and smiling tiredly.

_ Are you mine? _

**Author's Note:**

> my first spideynova fic! i'd expect more, if i were you. they're too cute for life  
> is it a songfic? i think it's a songfic


End file.
